The Element Of Memories
by BuckinApples
Summary: This Human Was Bound To Join The Main 6's Elements Of Harmony But As What Form? Human Or Pony?    Yet Another Human I Equestria Fan Fic  Feel Free to review Rateed k  Becuase Well... You Never Know.
1. Chapter 1

fffffffffffffffffffffffThis Is My First FanFic.

Before You Say it, yes This is another "Human In Equestria" Fic

If You Want to Leave A Review Feel free! I Take All Sorts Of Them.

**The Element Of Memories.**

**By BuckinApples**

_The Pain of Being Alone, the Coldness, The Sadness. The Plain Absence Of Being Truly Happy._

_It Takes A True Friend To Warm The Heart, To Heal The Wounds Of Time._

"No Dad" I about the twelfth time. My Father Was at His Latest Attempt to Uncover the Reason Why I was So Lonely, So Quiet, So 'to my-self"

I Trudged My Way Upstairs, into my room, past my dad as if he was some sort of obstacle in my way, closing the door abruptly.

My legs were aching from the long trek through town. The Ache Being Relived as I Flopped Face First With My Voice Being Engulfed By the Pillow.

My Thoughts Returned To the Day That It All Happened.

**2 Weeks Ago-**

"Yeah so I decided after my 2nd death to switch to my 'quick-scoping' Class and was all like pew pew pew, I got like, 12 kills with my sniper rifle before some noob stabbed me in the back".

Looks like Marcus is back to his old antics, again. It seemed like once again The call of duty Series had Over taken his life. Pretty Soon he won't have any life left to lose. Marcus was the typical Cod Player, Complete with all the information about the game that you really didn't need to know.

"Look Marcus no-one gives a damn what you did yesterday, half of the stuff you 'claim' you did , probably never happened". Brandon was the of person who relishes in causing havoc between friendships and causing arguments. Pretty much like the human form of Discord except without the Magic.

I turned to face them both " Brandon! look, I don't know why I would of have even brought you with me if I knew you were going to be like this so cool it" I Said Sternly.

"if You Say So, Mum" Brandon Replied Cockily.

"He's really beginning to get on my nerves" I thought to my Self.

The reason he was following us was that he thought that he could attempt to try to scam some food off of me and Marcus whilst we were at Subway. Marcus was 'cashing in on the favours' that I owed him over a few months and had the 'bright' idea that I could buy him a 6 inch sandwich.

During The Actual Meal When We Finally Got Their Brandon Had the Bright idea to borrow my phone because yet again he had forgotten to top up his phone. Not suspecting his true intentions I kindly handed him my phone expecting him to stay true to his word. Slightly Panicking Due to the high amount of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic I have located on my phone.

I should of have known better.

I should of have known better.

My Mind Trailed back to my food as Brandon Started to fiddle with my phone. Yum, Melted Cheese and ham with bacon 6 Inch Sandwich. It Was Divine.

"Hey Rhys!" I was caught off Guard by Brandon's sudden outburst. "What's with all this pony crap you've got on your phone!"

My Heart Skipped A Beat.

"I-I-I-I Thought you said that you needed to borrow my phone, not to go searching through my 'private' files". I Said nervously, my voice breaking Occasionally

I was becoming increasingly uneasy, my hands started to sweat, I could feel my face flooding with embarrassment as that some people on the surrounding tables started to stare at us..

"I thought that I could trust you Brandon!" I was beginning to lose my nerve, Brandon winning ground second by second.

"Yeah, I thought that you were pretty cool to hang out with, BUT YOU JUST BLEW IT!" This Sudden Rage from Brandon Caused me to jump to my feet, Grab my phone from Brandon, and ran out of the shop with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Present Day.

"I'd Better Get Some Sleep" I thought to myself. Both Body and Mind Agreed and within minutes had entered dreamland. ….

I Dreamed That I Was Floating Through an Empty White Space Of Just Nothing, Nothing At All,

"Where am I" I asked myself. Stupid Question, Not As If Anyone Would Know. A Black Ball Appeared out of nowhere just floats their for no particular reason.

A Voice Spoke In My Head; this startled me as that the only thing here was the ball and me. Wait, The Ball, The Ball is talking to me? Have I Gone Mad.?

The Ball Said 3 words and kept repeating them.

"Touch For Dreams"

The words kept getting louder and louder until it became unbearable to not comply it felt like my head was going to split open because of just the pure Power of that voice.

I Reached out and grabbed the Sphere. Instantly The White Nothingness Dissolved into a Black Hole. I started to fall. As if someone had suddenly decided it would be a bright idea to switch the gravity back on.

I could feel my mind losing conscious, still gripping the ball, tightly as possible as if it was my one and only chance to escape this nightmare.

I Blacked Out.

Agony. That was the first thing that I felt as I awoke. "What A Dream" I Thought. "How strange can they get?" I Opened My Eyes to Have A look what time it was on my bedside clock.

"Where's the Clock?"

I Sat Up, Alarmed

"Where's my bedroom?"

I was in a Forest, Still allowing my eyes to adjust to the surroundings and the brightness of the Early Morning Sun. The Sky was A Clear Blue, No Clouds to Be Seen in Sight. A Nice, Cold breeze, Well, Breezed Past me gently. If i wasn't in a strange environment I would find this scene to be bliss. The Calm, Cool Air was Soothing.

"I'd better get out of this forest, can't stay here together" I Whispered to myself. I felt bad inside having to leave this "Variable Garden of Eden"

After a short walk I began to hear voices. Attracted to them like moths to a open light I moved closer and closer to the source of the sound

"8…7…6…5…4" The Voice Said Cheerfully.

I took cover behind a tree and silently nudged my head out to see who it was that was counting, you would of have been amazed at what I saw.

It wasn't a human.

It was a pony.

Not just anypony, it was applejack my favourite of the main cast, with her brown Stetson hat lying lazily on the top of her head, her blond pigtailed mane poking through the front and the back of the hat.

She hadn't changed a bit since I had last seen here on the TV show, from the freckles on her face down to the 3 apples that lay on her orange rump , signalling her cutie mark.

"ready o' not ere' I come" Applejack Shouted Eagerly.

My Mind Locked In Thoughts, "what should I do? Should I go talk to her? How would she react?"

YOU CAN CHOOSE Either A OR B

A; Talk To her

B; Stay Put

Leave a review for your answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Element of Memories: Chapter Two**

**By BuckinApples**

The One Review I Got Was Great Thanks For That.

But in a Recent Mumble Chat I was asked to follow the Path of Me Staying Put.

PS: I Don't Own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of the characters affiliated with the show.

"Should I go? Should I Stay here? Come on Rhys! Make Your Mind Up!" My Mind was screaming at me to do something, anything.

"Hey There? What are you doing Jus' sat their Critter?"

I Swear I Have Heard That Voice from somewhere before, kind of like Applejacks Voice but well, younger, more high pitched. Wait! Applejack Has A Little Sister, AppleBloom. I glanced about the area looking for the voice until it piped up again.

"Down Here" she said Slightly Annoyed.

Oh, I Looked Downwards Towards Her, my height towering over her. She Just Kept Staring at me with her big eyes

Like Applejack She Also remained the same as what I pictured her to look like, with her pink bow tie, laying atop the back of her red Hair. Her short, Marigold Fur, practically glowing with Health.

"What Should I Do?"

"Hi-"AppleBloom Screamed and turned to flee from me.

"I Must Of Scared Her Somehow?" I thought to myself.

Not Looking where she running ,tripped and caught her left Hoof in an overgrown tree root, rendered unable to move, I ran up to her, I could tell she needed my help, AppleBloom Was Desperately trying to free her Hoof by herself. She was beginning to get desperate, screaming at the top of her Voice "APPLEJACK! HELP!" at the top of her voice, I Finally reached her. I tried to calm her down, to show that I don't mean any harm, but to no avail.

I moved to the front of her and looked into her big, Terrified Eyes; I got down to one knee and held my ring finger to my lips whispering "Shhhhhhhhh" gently to her. She seemed to understand the message and Stopped shouting, feeling the threat of doom hanging up over her head she just gave up on everything, truly believing that was it for her. She Closed Her Eyes Waiting For Death To Come…

I managed to (with a Hefty Pull) free her leg from the root and to make sure I hadn't caused any harm to her. She looked at me, gazing at me with her big, Filly Eyes. As if to say "thanks" but instead turned and in a flash bolted, galloping away from me as her little hooves could carry her.

"Sigh" I got to my feet. Only to be sent flying as something hard stuck me in the back. Applejack finally decided to make an entrance. She bucked me with her two hind legs as if I was a tree being harvested for its apples, her left Hoof kicking me in The Back Just below the Shoulder Blade, the right hoof in the back of the head just slightly to the right.

I Was Rendered unconscious before I even hit the floor. I Only Just managed to hear one thing Muttered from Applejack as She Watched Me Fading into Blackness.

"Nopony, Ever, Hurts ma' Lil Sis"

I Awoke From My forced Slumber and Gazed upwards towards the sky. My Vision Once again had gone extremely Blurry with my right eye being practically blinded. After around a few minutes of allowing my remaining good eye to adjust the one main thing that I had noticed was that the Daylight had been replaced with the Darkness Looming Over.

My Involuntary "Naptime" must of have been around about Eight to 10 hours.

My thoughts returned to what had taken place that morning, I Find AppleBloom and Applejack playing Hide and Seek, I somehow had terrified AppleBloom and had been knocked out by Applejack.

"Wait. Applejack and AppleBloom. That could only mean one thing, I'm in Equestria! My Dreams Have Come True!" "But wait, if I'm in Equestria that would mean I'm in (gulp) the EverFree Forest. I need to get out of here, fast!"

I stood up on my left leg first only to wince in pain. I Must of have twisted when I fell during the encounter with Applejack. Changing my leg to the other was a relief. I took a few steps still unable to see out of my right eye

"Agh!" a wave of pain flooded into my body. The Pain Was Unbearable as it forced me to once again collapse onto the cold, hard ground. The Pain seemed to be originating from my Right eye. I pushed The Pain back as I began to follow the direction that the moon was facing in the dark, gloomy night sky. It felt to be the correct thing to do as if I was being guided by some sort of ethereal force.

I reached this hill just on the outskirts of the EverFree forest just as a second wave of pain was about to strike at my body. "Thank God, or rather Princess Celestia. I Made It Out Of the Forest" glad knowing that if I Fainted in the forest, I probably wouldn't of have lived to see another day

I began to climb the Hill seeing if anybody or anypony lived there could get me some help and hopefully not react the same as that Applejack did.

"Argh!"

The Second Pain Wave Hit on the same exact location on my face as the first wave, only worse, I fell face first onto the side of the hill. My Eyes Closing. Returning to the Sleep World. The Sheer Force of the Pain had put me Into a Deep Sleep.

A Window Lit up In the House, Another Light, and A Door Opening. A Pony Steps out, Followed By 4 Small, White Feet

"Now, now Angel" The Voice Said Gently "Where Was the noise Coming from?"

The Rabbit then ran out looking for the cause of the noise only after a few minutes to run back from the Darkness of the outside, The Rabbit Tugged at the Ponies Mane and pointed north.

"I-I-I C-C-Can't Go Out Their It's dark and Scary" the Pony Whimpered only resulting in the rabbit Face palming itself and Giving evil Stares at the Pony.

"I-I can do it!, Twilight And Pinkie Taught Me To Face My Fears and I can't let them down now" Her Wings Opened up Allowing the inside light to illuminate her Fur, it was a soft yellow fur, with her Pink Hair Falling Around Her Shoulders. This Pegasus Pony Would Be Known As FlutterShy, the Element of Kindness.

She Flew out Following Angel the rabbit, only hovering about a meter off the ground, looking for any signs that would of made such a Hideous Noise. The Rabbit Suddenly Halted Over What Something. "What was it? "

"It was still breathing"!

She tried to pick up the Creature to take back to her cottage on top of the hill but this one was heavy. She had To resort To Practically Drag it up the Hill to Her Home.

Feel free to Leave A review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Everypony. Thanks for All the Reviews I've Been Getting (two More ) **_

_**My inbox on Hotmail has been going nuts with messages of either "favourite Alert!" or "story Alert"**_

_**Anyway, here we go.**_

_**PS: I'm Not Affiliated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or with any of the Characters. All of These Are Owned By Hasbro**_

_****_

**The Element of Memories: Chapter Three**

**By BuckinApples**

Prod, Prod, Prod

"Muuuuummm Stop Poking Me, I'll get up in a minute" I Moaned, Well if you could hear me that is with my voice muffled by the quilt I was in.

Prod, Prod, Prod

"Alright I'll get up!" I Murmured.

I slowly sat up on my bed only to moan slightly in pain and reached to rub my back. It still felt a bit tender from the Bucking I Received from Applejack.

Yawning, whilst yawning I opened my eye to get a glimpse at the early morning sunlight.

"Wait a second, this isn't my Room"

I had found myself inside of a cottage, with some smaller houses scattered around the room with The Occasional Bird Flying or hopping into one of them.

The 'Bed' I was sleeping on had turned out to be a sofa.

The 'Quilt' that was covering me was a soft, pure, white Blanket.

And the thing that was poking me and that had startled me the most was…..

A Rabbit. I Guessed that this one's name was Angel, The One Featured from The Show Due To The evil, demanding Stare It was giving me.

My Eye right eye seemed to no longer be sending any more waves of pain to my relief.

I Could Hear a Quiet Flapping noise emanating from outside of the house. I thought that I should be grateful for what this pony had done for me. Carrying Me to This House, keeping Me Warm. It Would Be Kind to At Least Say "Thanks" I Stood Up, Taking the Soft Quilt with me carrying it to a nearby window.

Looking outside I saw the Almost Mirror image of the same Morning that I arrived in equestria hanging in the morning sky. I Could See PonyVille around Two Hundred And Fifty Meters away from the house that I'm in. About halfway down the hill I could see a Yellow Pony hanging up some laundry on to a washing line.

That Yellow Pony, Her Pink Mane Gently swaying in the breeze her Feathered Wings Beating away keeping the Pony only just off of the earth. It took me a few seconds but I realised that it was FlutterShy.

I Shouted To Her "H-Hello? Flutt-"I Stopped MySelf from finishing. "I don't want to alarm her about that I already know her and all her friends, They Might think I'm some sort of MadMan or Madpony or other kind of mad 'thing'

But My Voice Had grabbed her attention, she glanced towards the house and spotted me watching her by the window, She Made some sort of gasping noise and Sped up the hill towards the house, bursting through the door, skidding on the Floor as she tried to land but keep moving at the same time. "So-So-Sorry about That Noise" FlutterShy said gently, her voice so kind and peaceful.

"Um…. That's Ok, It's Your House" I replied. My voice catching her off guard. She gazed at me with her Heart-Melting Eyes and Squealed "You Can Talk!" moving Slightly Closer towards me.

"Ummmm, Yeah" I Replied

"Oh My Gosh, That So Incredibly Wonderful I just don't Know what to say" Slightly Raising her voice but still maintaining the Natural FlutterShy Quietness. Her Wings Rose Slightly. "I Only Know A few Animals That Can Talk besides us Ponies; it's just so rare to Find One, Like Spike The Baby Dra-"

Almost having Completely Forgotten, I Said "Sorry For Interrupting but I wanted to say, Well, Thanks For, all you have done for me, I really appreciate what you have done for me" A Slight Smile Spread Out Across my Face.

"That's Okay, I Love Helping Animals When they are in a time of need. I help all sorts of anim-"She Stopped Talking as my stomach grumbled. Causing about a few seconds of an awkward silence. Until I broke the pause by Slightly Giggling and said while raising my arm to scratch the back of my head.

"Guess I Haven't Eaten Anything in a while" I said nervously. I thought to myself "well, this is a land full of ponies, and ponies are herbivores, so I guess I shouldn't ask for anything meat wise or else I might send a few alarm bells ringing"

"Do you have any, um, A-Apples?" I Asked Knowing that it would be the safest thing to ask for and besides, I Love Apples! If I could eat nothing but apples for the rest of my life than I would be one of the happiest human beings alive.

"I'm Pretty Sure I Might Have Some Apples Left over from When Twilight Spent the Night here a few days back, I'll just go and take a look" FlutterShy turned around and headed through an adjacent room.

I Saw a Hand Mirror On the nearby coffee table and reached forward to grab it and gazed at my own figure, it had been around 24 hours since I had last seen myself through a mirror but the sight of myself now.

My Brown Hair covered in small granules of dirt, I had a plaster on my left Cheek . I had some rips on my shirt and mud stains splattered over it. My jeans practically in the same state. I spent a few minutes looking at the front of my body until I decided to look at the damage at the behind me.

My God!

I Dropped the Mirror in sudden fear. The Mirror Fell Against Floor and Cracked. FlutterShy squeaked as if she suddenly jumped and rushed into the room I'm in.

"W-W-What was that all about" She Squealed

"Look" I Pointed to well my Bottom/Rump/Behind (whatever you want to call it).

Her Moved Quickly to see what was wrong, carefully avoiding the broken glass and looked.

She Gasped!

My Jeans Had a Rip, about the size of a CD disc, and it had uncovered something both amazing and terrifying at the same time…..

I Had a Cutie Mark…..

_****_

_**DUN DUN DUN! Sudden Cliff Hanger Powers Activate.**_

_**Anyway. I'll give the description of the mark next episode**_

_**Also at the rate of me making these episodes I'll be making around 1 episode every Day And A Half. So I The Next might Be Ready on either Saturday or Sunday, or Maybe Even Tomorrow!**_

_**Also feel Free To Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Element of Memories Part Four**

**By BuckinApples.**

**Sorry About the long wait, I was recovering from My Little Dashie *sob* and more other excuses about why. To Be Honest (Apples Honest) I was lazy.**

****

"How Can this be Possible" I Started to panic, my heart beating louder and faster. My mind ablaze with questions of which would be unable to be answered.

I Began Pacing Around the room , carefully avoiding the broken glass on the floor, moving about was a way that I felt to be helpful in order to overcome certain problematic situations such as this. But never before had I been so mixed with emotions.

Scared? Confused? Happy? Worried? Excited?

The Yellow Meanwhile proceeded to take out a dustpan and brush out of a nearby cupboard and knelt down to sweep up the broken glass.

I could feel myself calming down now, having gotten over the initial shock and began to slow down to a stop which luckily for me, was beside the sofa and sat down

Fluttershy had walked into the kitchen; making noises of which I guessed would be of emptying the glass into a bin.

"Would you like something to drink, to calm yourself down Mister….-" The Pony Said almost as if it was a whisper, poking her head out of the door that lead into the kitchen.

"Just Call Me Rhys….." I paused for a moment before blurting out "Oh! And yes a drink would be Greatly Appreciated Miss…."

I already knew her name from the television show, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion about so I decided it would be for the better to leave it out.

"My Name's FlutterShy-*Metallic Clanging Sound*-Eep!" The Pegasus Pony Squealed. I Jumped To My feet And Ran Towards The kitchen Door.

"Is Everything Alright In Their FlutterShy?" I Asked As It Turned And Stared Into The Kitchen.

FlutterShy was on the floor slightly dazed, a few pots and pans lay scattered across the floor of which is guessed must of have accidentally tumbled out.

"I-I Think That you might need to wait a little but longer for your drink Rhys" She Said Shaking Her Head, Wearing off the dizziness "Why Don't you head upstairs and clean yourself up whilst I deal with all this clutter?"

I Nodded in agreement, turned and began the climb up the stairs, hearing the occasional sound of pots being re-stacked atop one another.

The Bathroom Looked Recently Cleaned, It's Surfaces Gleaming, the crystal clear windows were open, letting in a nice, cool, relaxing breeze.

I Turned the Hot Water Tap and slowly allowed the sink to fill with hot, steaming water. I gazed into the mirror. "What's happening to me" I Asked the Mirror. Not receiving an answer, I Looked Away.

Twisting the tap Shut, Letting the bathroom slowly warm up with the steam, condensation forming over the mirror, shrouding the image of myself. My Mind Began To Wander Back Towards the Cutie Mark That I Had Mysteriously Attained.

The Mark Was in the Shape of a Circle Separated by Two Colours of Which each shared a half of the circle equally. A Bright Yellow Took Control Of The Left Segment Whilst The Other Held A Dull, Blank Grey.

Each Segment contained a "" Shape, Both Shapes Pointing towards the Centre of the Circle.

I Shook My Head "Better To Not Think About It" I Thought To My Self, Dunking My Hands Into The Water.

-Three Minutes Later-

It felt good to Be Clean Again, I Didn't Really like the Feeling of Being Unclean, Smelly. I Picked Up A Towel and Dried My Soaking Wet Face. When I Had Dried. I looked back towards the mirror, Still Fogged in condensation, I Used the Towel to Dry It Off.

I removed the towel and placed it other the side of the sink and once again looked back up towards the mirror. I Didn't See My Own reflection This Time.

It was that of a Pony's The Pony Was Had a Bluish Colour of Fur, it's mane a mixture of both orange and yellow. . I Gasped and Jumped Back, The Pony Miming My Every Move. I Took a Step Forward, It Copied Me. I Lifted My Right Hand, It's Right Hoof Followed. I Blinked, It Blinked. I Thought Of One Thing I Knew It Couldn't Copy. I turned to the side, exposing the Mark Laying on the side of my pelvis. The Pony Followed, showing wings meaning that this one was a Pegasus Stallion.

"My God." Was the only thing I uttered as the stallion turned, The Cutie mark was the exact same as the one that lay on me. I looked back to the face of the stallion and attempted to communicate with it, see if it gave any reaction, "Uhhhh… Hell-"

The Stallion Spoke, interrupting my attempt at communication. "Part One of Transformation. Complete" The Image Began to fade.

"What Transformation?"

"What's going on?"

It Ignored Me and faded away, revealing me again, Human Me again that is. Standing in front of the mirror, my face had turned white, the blood draining from my face. I was scared. Not the kind of scared which makes you jump. But the kind that scares you to the core of your soul.

I Moved out of the bathroom and headed back to the stairs, where I heard a loud crack which sounded like a door being burst open. A demanding voice pitched up next to a second voice, gentler and quieter which I assumed was flutter shy, But the first voice, I'm sure I've heard of that voice somewhere, but who's is it?

I Moved To The Top Of The Stairs Looking Downwards, I Stood Their Listening On Their Conversation

**Downstairs About 5 Minutes Ago**

FlutterShy had just finished cleaning up the pots and pans, placing the back into their relevant places and cupboards. She walked back into the living room. The Sound Of Rushing Water came from upstairs, guessing that Rhys Had found his way up to the bathroom.

She Trotted Back into the kitchen and took out a glass cup out of a cupboard and an apple from the fruit bowl lying upon one of the kitchen work surfaces. She took the cup to the sink, filling the cup with Crystal Clear Water.

Moving once again back into the kitchen, gently balancing the cup of water upon her head, Somehow she managed to not spill a single drop of the water during the short journey, effortlessly placing the cup gently onto the coffee table in the living room.

The Yellow Pegasus Climbed up onto the sofa and sat down.

"Phew… What a day today has been" she said ever so gently, almost as if she was whispering to herself as she watched Angel the rabbit emerge from one of the many animal houses and bounced along with a baby carrot in its mouth.

It's not every day you save a creature from death which turns out it can communicate to you, not like Angel's 'Communication' but real talking, a creature that can hold a True Conversation with you.

It doesn't look Like a Pony, but how does it have a Cutie Mark? Spike can talk, he doesn't have one but he isn't a pony either. "Maybe I'll ask Twilight If She Knows?" She Thought

As If on Cue the front Door Burst Open, Making FlutterShy Jump in shock and grip onto one of the Rafters in the Ceiling. The Purple Pony Herself Ran in, she was panting heavily, beads of sweat practically dripping off her fur.

"Is…Is….Is everything all right" Twilight Gasped, in-between breaths for air. "I was heading to Zecora's Hut for some of her herbal tea when I heard some Glass smashing inside of your home…." She Looked Around "FlutterShy, Where are you?"

"I'm R...Right here Twilight" FlutterShy said still gripping onto the Rafters, Twilight Looked upwards seeing FlutterShy Almost Stuck Onto the ceiling, she remembered Opalescence, Rarity's Cat Doing the same thing once when Pinkie Made Her Jump.

"FlutterShy, Get Down from There" She Said Slightly Amused "Tell Me what's Going On".

She Released herself from the Ceiling and Floated back to the floor, her wings slowing her descent, "nothing's wrong twilight, everything's as it should be, I only broke a hand Mirror"

The Purple Unicorn Sighed with Relief "Thank Celestia, that sprint up the hill really tired me out, I would of have been here sooner if it wasn't for a certain cross Eyed Pegasus accidentally Flying into me" She relaxed, knowing that there was no immediate danger to be had. She began to take in her surroundings, the Sound of rushing water coming from upstairs, the apple and Glass of water upon the Coffee Table.

"FlutterShy? Have you got guests over?"

FlutterShy Looked towards the Ground "N-No- Noponies here besides me and you Twilight." Her Voice Getting Quieter.

The Water Rushing sound stopped suddenly, filling the room with an Awkward Silence as Fluttershy's Ruse was just Rendered Wrong

"FlutterShy…" Twilight said Her Voice Being More Stern. ".Upstairs?"

She backed Off, Moving backwards to the Bottom of the Stairs, Muttering "Y..Yes-N..No" She Gave Up "Twilight, I Can't Lie To You, Of All Ponies" She Looked Down To the Ground Ashamed,

Twilight Moved Closer To her "FlutterShy, You can Trust Me, 'Cross My Heart, Hope To Fly, Stick A Cupcake In My Eye'" Her Voice Lowering As He Mimed Pinkie Pie's Promise, Putting her Right Hoof Over Her Eye

FlutterShy Turned Around, Looking Upstairs "Rhys Could You Come down Please"


End file.
